Désillusion
by Shown
Summary: Sansa repense à son parcours depuis son arrivée au palais. Oui, elle le jure, elle arrivera à leur faire payer.


.

**GAME OF THRONES**

**Sansa Stark**

**Désillusion**

.

Sansa avait été l'archétype de la petite fille superficielle, prétentieuse et imbue d'elle-même pendant des années. Son rêve ultime avait été d'être, un jour, reine. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait prétendu. En vérité, c'était que l'homme le plus puissant du royaume, celui qui avait tout pouvoir puisse trouver en elle ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trouver en une autre femme. Qu'il la rende unique ! Qu'il l'aime et la chérisse comme une véritable reine, même sans en avoir le titre. Elle voulait qu'on puisse l'admirer. En vérité, elle voulait simplement avoir la même vie que ses parents. En mieux. Et elle y avait gouté à son rêve ! Elle l'avait touché, du bout des doigts, pendant quelques millisecondes. Le temps que Jeoffrey avait pu jouer son rôle, garder le masque.

Mais tout ça ne lui avait laissé qu'un gout amer et humiliant. Comme le gout métallique du sang qui s'était infiltré entre ses lèvres lorsque ce dernier avait demandé à l'un de ses gardes de la frapper. Comme la honte qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque devant toute l'assemblée, son foutu roi l'avait fait battre et déshabillée… Sansa soupira alors que Shae lui brossait les cheveux en chantonnant un air inconnu mais tellement doux. Si doux à ses oreilles que penser à Jeoffrey dans un tel moment en était presque un affront à la beauté de cette mélodie. Il s'était passé tant de chose, depuis son arrivée au palais.

Quant elle y été arrivée avec sa sœur, sa nourrice et son père… Elle était encore jeune et innocente. Ignorante de toute cette haine, de toute cette manipulation, de toute la noirceur des personnes qui l'entouraient, de tous ces faux-semblants, de toute cette colère qu'elle arrivait elle ne savait comment à maitriser, de toute cette rancœur assassine, de tous ces drames, ces humiliations… Et de tout cet amour qu'elle n'avait plus voulu accepter. Elle pensait encore que Jeoffrey était l'homme idéal, que son père serait toujours à ces côtés tout comme sa petite mais adorable peste de sœur, que sa septa continuerait encore longtemps à lui faire la morale, qu'elle s'occuperait même des petites têtes blondes qu'elle souhaitait avoir avec son roi… Quelle foutaise. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Aussi naïve ? Aussi faible ? Comment ? _Comment ?_

Mais elle avait apprit depuis. Elle savait que la beauté renvoyait souvent à une âme noire, malsaine, diabolique… Que derrière les belles manières de son roi, il n'y avait qu'un petit gamin arrogant, stupide, lâche, cruel et irresponsable. Que derrière le visage angélique de la reine, ses sourires amicaux et ses douces paroles, il n'y avait que sous-entendus, menaces, obscénités, manipulations et mensonges. Elle se connaissait maintenant. Tous ce qui avait été d'une importance capitale pour elle n'étaient plus que cendres sur un tapis, que neige fondue au soleil. Tout ça… La beauté, les apparences, les cadeaux et autres petitesses stupides et insignifiantes… Tout ça ne représentait plus rien. Elle n'était plus la même qu'à son départ de Winterfell. Elle n'était plus une enfant et ce n'était pas sans regret qu'elle repensait désormais à l'époque où son seul souci était d'aligner convenablement des points.

Elle avait failli pousser Jeoffrey dans le vide après qu'il l'ait forcé à regarder son père… Son père si aimant au bout de la pique auquel il l'avait assigné. Sa septa aussi, juste à ses côtés. La colère avait était telle… Mais elle s'était contenue, son visage n'avait rien exprimé, elle en avait prit grand soin…. Elle avait failli se faire violer, dans cette grange saugrenue avec ses paysans… Elle aurait pu mourir. Pendant un instant, elle l'avait espéré. La mort. Mais elle n'était pas venue. Seul Sandor avait répondu à l'appel qu'elle lançait. Lui seul avait été d'une quelconque aide dans cette longue épreuve qu'avait été son entrée au palais. Aussi surprenant qu'était cette constatation, elle n'en était que plus vrai…

- Vous êtes bien silencieuse ce soir, mademoiselle…

- Je repense à mon arrivée à Port Réal. Tant de chose se sont passées depuis.

Sansa vit Shae hocher la tête dans le miroir avant de se remettre à brosser ses cheveux, silencieuse. Pour cela, elle la remercia mentalement. Elle n'avait pas la tête à tenir une discussion, quelle qu'elle soit. Devant elle patientait une petite poupée. Le dernier cadeau de son père. La seule chose qui lui restait. La seule chose qui trouvait encore de la valeur à ses yeux. Elle se fichait bien que la gardait faisait d'elle une enfant, elle se fichait bien de ce que les gens pourraient penser. Elle l'aimait. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. C'était ce qui la gardait accroché à la réalité. La dure réalité.

Cette poupée, Shae, Tyrion Lannister et Sandor… Les seules personnes qui lui voulaient du bien. Les seules à qui elle pouvait se fier. Bien sur, cette poupée représentait sa famille… Robb, Arya, sa mère, Jon… Elle soupira. Ils lui manquaient terriblement. Elle savait qu'ils devaient tous être effrayés pour elle… La savoir entouré de tous ces monstres. La savoir seule, faible et démunie. Mais elle n'était pas faible, non. Elle ne l'était plus. Elle avait grandit et savait désormais jouer au grand jeu des apparences et des subtilités de la cours. Elle n'était pas seule non-plus. Tant que Tyrion serait dans les parages, elle savait que son honneur ne serait plus mit en cause. Shae assurerait toujours ses arrières… Quant à Sandor, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi, il la protégerait du roi. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il la protégerait de son impulsivité. Il la protégerait des cet homme bourru et sans manières. Il la protégerait, oui. Elle lui faisait confiance.

Et elle y arriverait.

Elle survivrait et ferait payer à la maison Lannister tous les dommages que sa propre maison avait subit. Elle tuerait la reine elle-même, si elle le pouvait. Elle se vengerait. Planterait une dague en plein dans le cœur sans vertu de ce roi qu'elle avait tant aimé. Oui, elle s'en savait désormais capable.

Resserrant la poupée contre elle, elle contra son regard dans le miroir : Empli de détermination.

_Oui, elle leur réapprendrait à avoir peur des loups._


End file.
